Green and Silver
by SergioCushion
Summary: For everything was gone, but she would prove she belonged in the house of red and gold, not that of snakes, silver and green.


**Green and silver**

**A/N: well, random story, my first Harry potter fan fic. You're not supposed to tell who it is at first, but there are a few subtle hints, please read and review, feedback is appreciated and very helpful to my writing. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own… dreams don't come true, my feet are not blue….. **

She jumped, letting her body carry her, not knowing where she was going, not caring. The day had been misery, her flight unplanned, everything she knew gone in seconds. Forever yours, those were the words racing round her head, almost predatory, staring at you through the darkness, pitiless dead and empty. Your eyes are supposed to be windows to your sole, so was he empty, lost forever. Yes. She already new that.

Her legs carried her, to where? She knew not. How, she knew, pure terror, for in that one moment, they were reduced, taken, ripped away from her, forever. And now she was his, he had said so, what he said, was what everyone feared, the cold in his voice, his merciless eyes, his power. He had won, everyone new it, it was forgone, for told, but forbidden.

She wanted to run, run forever. She couldn't do it, he was right behind her, the laugh which haunted her dreams, had become reality. Taken a miracle from the world, two miracles, her mother, able t break free from all that made her who she was, free herself form the scrutiny of her sisters, to be herself, having courage, true courage. Her father, the one who told her what life was, showed her not to be afraid in the face of danger. To fight, fight hard for what she believed in, what she wanted, because he told her she mattered.

That was all that mattered in the world really, that in some way, maybe completely insignificant way, she made a difference, was alive, was loved and loved back. She smiled, stopped running, there was no point, you run, you die, you stand, you suffer. She wouldn't cower, she would stand and fight. Like those before her and those after. She was not a coward, she would prove it.

Turning to face the gloom before her, she too kin her surroundings, ahead of her as an old building, centuries maybe, rotting , ivy worming its way through the shards of mismatched rock at its sides and front. Weeds overpowered the plant life, completing the cottages dead look. But she forced to remind herself, a lot was dead now, this was just a happening, no tragedy here, just time. To her sides were thick oak trees, there beauty held, through the darkness she could hear creatures in it bathing in the light of the full moon, the full moon which used to tear her from the one she loved. Not now, there was another reason she couldn't be with him anymore, he lay forever, encased in stone, finally to see his friends again, in death his greatest wish was answered.

She looked up, the crunching of twigs scaring her, perhaps scarring her. She knew who was coming, but there was no longer laughter, just the sound of her thoughts, a swirling oblivion. But she would stand her ground, live up to her place as a woman standing in red and gold. Prove who she was, was more that the generations before her. She watched death approach her, she wondered how they did this, his servants, no, she corrected herself bitterly. Slaves.

He saw her eyes, they glittered with half hearted defiance, she would break, she would break easily, and she had no idea. He stopped a few feet from the clearing she was in, hidden by the dark of the shadows, he felt her heartbeat increase, so easy.

She could see him, staring, she felt cold, scared, alone. Dead. He approached, slowly, meaning every footstep, delicately avoiding the shards of rock on the ground. Closer every second, he was tall, so very tall. He couldn't be human, it wasn't possible, she felt her knees shake, them give way. She was kneeling at his feet like some god forsaken slave. Yes, she believed in god, her dad had put the belief in her, she believed he was in heaven now, along with her friends and family, she almost wanted to join them, but that would mean facing him, not his knees, which she was staring at.

He surprised her, he took another step forward and crouched down, taking a spider like hand out of his cloak, he placed it on her right cheek and locked his eyes with her own. He let out a soft chuckle, it wasn't funny or relieving, but deadly. Terrifying as he spoke softly to her, the words she feared most t hear, for she knew she wasn't strong enough. She belonged in green and silver all along, for when he asked for he service, the only words escaping from her mouth, were ones that sealed her fate, and that of many others.

"yes, my lord, forever" and she was broken, for eternity.


End file.
